Stealing Opportunities
by Lian96
Summary: CHANGED SUMMARY! Jinhwan memang member tertua, tapi ia bahkan tak keberatan dengan bully dari adik-adiknya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya 1 member yang 'mengincarnya', namun ia saja yang terlalu clueless... iKON, BinHwan, BobbyJinhwan, JunHwan, JiDong, all members, absurd REPOST


**Re-upload from my other pen name... from chamberlian96**

 **Next chapter ongoing, okay! Don't worry, it'll more than 2 thousands words...**

Happy readinggg...

 **Chapter 1**

Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 1 pagi saat Jinhwan kembali ke dance studio. Ia berniat menjemput atau mungkin menemani Hanbin jika saja leader grupnya itu menolak untuk pulang. Lampu di beberapa lantai dan ruangan sudah di matikan tengah malam tadi, dance studio A juga sudah di matikan, sedangkan dance studio B yang biasanya mereka gunakan masih terlihat remang. Mungkin Hanbin masih menggunakan ruangan kecil di dalam studio tersebut, membuat lagu untuk evaluasi bulanan mungkin? Yah, itu yang melintas di benak Jinhwan.

Member 22 tahun itu tanpa ragu mendorong pintu kaca studio. Membawa kaki kecilnya menuju ruangan di pojok studio saat menangkap bayangan seseorang di balik pintu transparan itu. Black hoodie dan menggunakan snapback secara terbalik. Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan, antara Hanbin, atau Kimbab—Bobby. Namun seingatnya, tadi pintu kamar Bobby dan Donghyuk sudah tertutup rapat. Dan itu berarti Bobby sudah berhasil membujuk magnae—meski sudah tergeser oleh Chanwoo, untuk tidur bersamanya, bukan dengan Yunhyung. Sejak mereka berlatih tadi pagi, Donghyuk terus merengek ingin bertukar roommate dengan Chanwoo. Yang namanya Kimbab, mana mau berpindah-pindah ruangan. Mengingat kebiasaan topless saat tidur, ia pasti malu jika harus tidur bersama Chanwoo yang note-bane nya merupakan member baru, di tambah lagi Chanwoo masih bocah. Kembali ke Jinhwan yang kini berada di studio. Intinya, hanya 1 kemungkinan yang tersisa. Orang yang berada di ruangan beberapa langkah di hadapannya itu adalah Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah," sapanya saat membuka pintu transparent ruangan tersebut. "Omo!" pekiknya terkejut saat orang yang dipikirnya Hanbin tadi berbalik menghadapnya. Itu bukan Hanbin, melainkan Bobby. Mata sipitnya membesar dengan satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O.

"Aku bukan Hanbin, hyung..." ujar Bobby lirih. Ia kembali sibuk mengamati kertas-kertas penuh dengan coretan—lirik. Ia sedikit menggeser kursinya, menarik kursi lain ke sampingnya seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi itu mengisyaratkan agar hyung kecilnya itu duduk di situ. "Duduk, hyung"

"Ya! Bukannya kau sudah pulang? Kamarmu sudah tertutup rapat saat aku kemari." Jinhwan berujar lirih. "Donghyuk tidur dengan Yoyo hyung. Hyung tau sendiri bagaimana aku tidur… lalu bagaimana aku tidur nanti?" adu Bobby manja. Ia berujar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh berbeda dari seorang Bobby saat berada di atas panggung, bukan? Menanggapinya Jinhwan hanya tertawa kecil, menepuk bahu Bobby pelan, "Be patient…" godanya.

"Ah, Hanbin kemana?" tanya Jinhwan sambil melepas jaketnya. Kini ia hanya menggunakan v neck hitam tipis yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Bobby hanya menatapnya datar sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kertas-kertas yang berantakan di atas meja. Tak mendapat jawaban, Jinhwan kembali bertanya hal yang sama, sementara Bobby menjawabnya sedikit tergagap. Tentu Jinhwan bingung dengan tingkah dongsaeng nya, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Bobby, memeriksa suhu tubuh member grupnya asal Virginia itu.

"Tidak panas." Gumam Jinhwan. Tak ia sadari Bobby menelan salivanya susah payah. Keringat juga mulai turun, membuat sungai kecil dari pelipis Bobby. "Kimbab, waegeurae? Kau sakit? Kau tak pernah sakit sebelumnya," ujar Jinhwan khawatir sambil menyeka peluh di wajah Bobby. Bobby mencoba menghindar kemudian menggeleng, memberitahukan keadaannya pada sang hyung.

"G-gwaenchana," lagi-lagi Bobby tergagap menanggapi Jinhwan. Tentu jawaban 'gwaenchana' dari Bobby tak membuat Jinhwan berhenti khawatir begitu saja. Terlihat jelas bahwa anak ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja, bagaimana bisa ia menjawab bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik? Jinhwan terus memandangi Bobby khawatir. "Jinan hyung,"

"Wae? Wae? Kau merasa tak enak badan?" Bobby berbalik menatap Jinhwan sayu. Sementara Jinhwan sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Bobby. Bobby menggeleng pelan menjawab Jinhwan, "Ani, bukan itu…" Jinhwan menatap Bobby bertanya. Ia tak sadar ia memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Bobby lagi-lagi menelan salivanya sulit.

Bobby memutar kursinya berhadapan dengan Jinhwan. Lagi-lagi Jinhwan dibuat bingung dengan tingkahnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Bobby mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Jinhwan memundurkan kursinya hingga ia benar-benar terhimpit diantara tembok—dan—kursi dengan Bobby. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sipitnya erat-erat saat bibir keduanya bertemu. Hanya menempel pada awalnya. Namun setelah lenguhan lirih lolos dari bibir tipis Jinhwan, Bobby menghisap dan menjilat bibir bawah hyungnya itu nafsu. Tak kunjung memberi akses untuk lidahnya masuk, ia menggigit bibir bawah Jinhwan keras—tak cukup keras untuk membuat sebuah luka. "Akh—mphh.." begitu Jinhwan memberi sedikit celah untuk lidahnya, Bobby segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Jinwhan.

"Mmphh!" Jinhwan berjengit terkejut merasakan geli di rongga mulutnya. Lidah Bobby membelai lembut rongga mulutnya bagian atas. Refleks ia menarik kepalanya dan malah membuat kepalanya terbentur dinding di belakangnya. Bobby menarik dirinya, memberi jarak—meski tak lebih dari 3 cm— antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jinhwan yang mulai memerah kehabisan nafas. Jinhwan memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap bagian kepala belakangnya yang baru saja terbentur, berharap bisa mengurangi sakitnya.

"Be careful, babe~" bisik Bobby seductive. Mata sipitnya menatap mata Jinhwan yang tak berbeda jauh ukurannya dengan dirinya. Jinhwan hanya diam lalu menunduk. Ia yakin akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya sebentar lagi, dan hal itu tak terlepas dari kehadiran Bobby disini. Ia pikir ia akan mencari alasan untuk menjauh dari Bobby sementara ini. "B-bobby, hyung akan mencari Hanbin dulu, lalu kembali kemari. Kita bisa pulang bersama, oke?"

Tangan Jinhwan menepuk bahu Bobby pelan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sialnya, ia tak perhitungan. Karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat dan ia memutuskan untuk berdiri begitu saja, saat ia berdiri wajah Bobby tepat berhadapan dengan daerah private nya. "Tidak semudah itu untuk menghindar dari seorang Kim Jiwon, lil hyung~" dendang Bobby sambil mengembangkan smirk nakal yang tentu saja tak diketahui Jinhwan. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Jinhwan, menahannya agar tak pergi begitu saja.

"B-bobby… ja-jangan bercanda, aku takut sekarang." Ujar Jinhwan memeringatkan. Bukannya mendengarkan, Bobby bangkit—masih dengan jarak mereka yang sangat amat dekat itu. Jinhwan tetap menunduk, tak membiarkan Bobby menatapnya. "Bikyeo, aku harus mencari Hanbin!" Jiwon menendang kursi yang digunakan JInhwan tadi, mendorong tubuh Jinwan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. Menghimpitnya hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa diantara tubuh mereka. Jinhwan tentu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dongsaeng gilanya saat ini, namun lagi-lagi ia harus terima kenyataan. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu bahkan tak berhasil menggerakkan tubuh Bobby barang se-inchi. "Sudahlah, hyungie… malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita~"

To be Continued ...

That's all, I don't have anything to tell you... just need your reviews and comment! :)  
Thanks for everyone who read and left your footprints in this story on my other pen name... Big love, warm hug deep kiss#NO... Lian...


End file.
